Friendlier Feeling
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: In which Naruto and Hinata's youngest daughter has a crush on Gaara's son. Full of fluff! NaruHina inside! Oneshot. Naruto Next Generation. Naruto and daughter adorableness!


**I hope you like this! 8D Gaara's wife is an OC my friend made a LOOOONG time ago, but I won't include her in this for authenticity's sake. :3 Anywho, years ago, we thought it would be cute if one of the NaruHina babies had a crush on one of Gaara's babies. XD So please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own the franchise!**

**-\[=]/-**

Sometimes the travel from Konoha to Suna was tedious. However, Miiu was determined to go with her father for hokage experience. She held onto Naruto's hand very tightly, hoping it would help her sift less in the sand as they walked. Every now and then, Naruto would play with her by pulling her small body up completely and settling her down in front of him. She loved when he did that. She was probably going to be the smallest of all of the Uzumaki children. She was seven years old and already two inches shorter than her eight-year-old sister, Miya. She was number five in the sibling line, but each time she asked about her height being because of her age, Hinata told her that Naruto was small when he was younger, but became one of the taller members of their gang when he became older.

"Tou-San," Miiu questioned, "how come Kaa-San isn't making this trip?"

"I needed to get outside," Naruto smiled, "and I haven't visited Gaara-San in the longest time."

"Is Kaa-San second in command when you're gone?" Miiu asked.

"Well…" he thought before answering, "sort of. If I'm gone for a small amount of time and there's only paper work to do, your mom takes over for me until I get back."

"Oh."

They continued their walk to Suna, Miiu asking questions every time she spoke. Naruto even caught her activating her byakugan to see how long of a journey they had left. He loved how she inherited Hinata's eyes. She had blonde hair, but her sisters and mother kept it in the style Hinata had as a child, but shaggier in the back like Naruto's. Even though she basically looked exactly like Hinata (despite the blonde hair and two whisker marks on each side of her face), but _acted_ exactly like Naruto.

"Does Gaara-San have any kids my age?" Miiu asked.

"I think so," Naruto smirked. "He has a daughter and a son."

Miiu scrunched up her nose at the word "son." As a seven-year-old girl, she was fairly convinced that boys had cooties. Naruto laughed as he lifted his youngest child onto his shoulders.

"Boys aren't so bad, Miiu-Chan," he assured her. "I'm a boy and I'm pretty cool."

She debated whether or not her father was right. Finally she came to a conclusion.

"Kaa-San says that you're a man, not a boy," she smirked as she lifted his hokage hat onto her own head. "I'll keep us shaded!"

"Thanks, Miiu-Chan," he snickered. "Do you want to use your byakugan to see how far away we are from Suna?"

"Sure," she grinned.

She activated her lavender eyes and looked forward. They were only a thirty minute walk away from Suna by that point. However, Naruto told her to hang on tight so he could jump and run in order to make it a ten minute trip. She loved when he did that. Before they knew it, they were in front of the home of the kazekage. Naruto gingerly warned his daughter to stay quiet and polite while they were inside. She agreed to be on her best behavior.

"Well look who's here," they heard a strong female voice. "I thought I'd be seeing your wife or the Uchiha jerk, but you came instead."

"Hello Temari-Chan," Naruto grinned. "This is my daughter, Miiu. Say hi, Miiu-Chan."

"Hello Temari-San," Miiu said as politely as she could.

"It's nice to meet you, Miiu-Chan," Temari laughed. "That makes three of your daughters I've seen, Naruto-Kun."

"They're growing up quick," he snickered. "Is Gaara-San here? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, I'll show you the way."

Miiu knew she recognized Temari from somewhere, and she was right. She was married to Shikamaru Nara, whom she had children with. She wondered why she was in Suna, but she remembered that one of the Nara kids told her that Temari visited her brothers every now and then to see how they were doing. Anyway, Naruto and Miiu followed Temari to Gaara's office. Miiu introduced herself to him politely and quietly. Naruto told her before they left Konoha that Gaara had a scary look about him sometimes, but that he was a very nice person. She made sure to keep that in mind upon meeting him.

**-\[=]/-**

Within ten minutes of the meeting, Naruto and Gaara were done with business. After talking about remaining allies and any shifty behavior in nearby villages, they caught up with each other instead. Miiu became very bored. She tried her best to stay still and to listen, but she fidgeted every few seconds and her mind wandered each time they started a new topic. She'd heard enough about the wives, the kids, the families, the friends, any weddings or funerals, any genin or jounin…she hated listening when she didn't have to. Fortunately, her father cared enough to glance at her every few minutes to make sure she was doing fine.

"Miiu-Chan, you look a little fidgety," Naruto chuckled. "Do you need something to do?"

Her eyes widened as she searched for an answer. She was supposed to mind her manners during this meeting, but she didn't know whether telling Naruto she needed something to do was rude or not. He caught her drift and smirked.

"Gaara-San, don't you have a son her age?" he asked his friend.

"Yes. He's playing outside right now." Gaara nodded before he turned his attention to Miiu. "Miiu-Chan, you're more than welcome to go outside and play with Daiki."

She debated internally whether she should play with a boy or not, but quickly agreed to play with him. Anything was better than listening to those two prattle on for what seemed like forever. She grinned, nodded her head vigorously, and thanked Gaara. She told her father she would be outside if she needed him. He kissed her atop the head and sent her outside. Upon her leaving, Gaara raised his brow at his friend.

"She reminds me of you," the kazekage stated. "Why did she wait so long to decide it'd be more fun to play outside?"

"She wants to be hokage when she grows up," Naruto smirked. "It's the only reason she came with me."

Gaara leaned forward and smiled slightly as he replied with, "She _is_ you."

**-\[=]/-**

Miiu stuffed her hands in her pockets as she slowly made her way outside. Upon finding the exit, she spotted a boy making sandcastles. He had dark red hair and blue eyes, and "love" written in kanji upon his cheek. He was the spitting image of his father—black outline upon his eyes and all. She supposed this was Daiki. She awkwardly walked up to him and sat across from him. He looked at her with his sky blue orbs.

"Hello," he said quietly. "What's your name?"

"Miiu Uzumaki," she said in a high-pitched voice. "My tou-san is the hokage. Are you the kazekage's son?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm Daiki. It's nice to meet you, Miiu-Chan."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Daiki-Kun," Miiu grinned.

Daiki liked her grin. He smiled back at her as he asked if she wanted to help him make sandcastles. She nodded, patting a sphere of sand down in order to make a small castle. However, her castle wasn't the best. She felt a little embarrassed with its outcome, but Daiki was more than happy to assist her. He waved his hand and suddenly the sphere was reformed into a castle. Miiu was awestruck at his jutsu. She clapped for him, which made his cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Thank you, Miiu-Chan," he sheepishly said. "Do you know any jutsu?"

"Well, I have the byakugan," she grinned. "It helps me see through stuff, and I can see chakra."

"That's cool," he commented. "Did you get it from your tou-san or from your kaa-san?"

"Kaa-San," she replied.

They stayed silent for a bit after that. Miiu really liked him. He was very friendly and had a nice smile. She didn't have this sort of feeling for anyone back in Konoha. She wanted to make sandcastles with Daiki all day. Suddenly, she felt her hair was too scraggly, and that she had been staring for too long. She began to feel awkward again. Daiki noticed this and suggested they talk about family. He mentioned his sister, Jamy, who was hyperactive and loud, but she was sweet. Miiu told him tales of her four older siblings, which shocked him.

"You have four siblings?" he queried.

"Mhm," she nodded. "They're real nice, but sometimes it feels a little cramped at home."

"That's understandable," Daiki stated.

After a minute or so, Naruto and Gaara walked outside. The kids turned around to see them, each forming a frown. Miiu didn't want to leave, and Daiki didn't _want_ her to leave. However, Naruto stated that Hinata had dinner waiting at home, and if they got back to Konoha quickly enough, their ramen wouldn't be cold by the time they got there. Miiu sighed, eventually agreeing that she hated cold ramen.

"Bye Daiki-Kun," she waved as Naruto grabbed ahold of her hand, "it was fun playing with you."

"Bye Miiu-Chan," he waved back, "thank you for coming over."

After Gaara and Naruto said their own goodbyes and thanked each other, the Uzumaki father and daughter were on their way home. The entire first half of the trip, Miiu was trying to figure out why she was so sad to leave. She loved having a new friend, but she felt a little friendlier with Daiki than with any of her other friends. Naruto saw her struggling internally, and noticed she was caught up enough in thought to actually ignore his picking her up in the air and putting her in front of him.

"Miiu-Chan, are you alright?" Naruto finally asked.

"Tou-San," Miiu sighed as Naruto halted to squat down to her level. "I had a lot of fun with Daiki today. Why did we have to leave?"

Naruto blinked before grinning at his daughter, chuckling lightly, and rubbing his forehead to hers. He knew what she was feeling, even if she didn't. She usually got over having to leave her other friends for dinner within ten minutes, but it had been far over ten minutes and she was still beating herself up for leaving Daiki behind. Yes, he knew what she felt, and he was going to enjoy every minute of knowing it before the rest of the family did.

"Miiu-Chan, it's alright," he told her. "We'll see Daiki again soon. Next time I send somebody to meet Gaara-San, I'll send you with them."

"Really, Tou-San?" she queried innocently.

He laughed, picked her up, kissed her head, and said, "Of course, Miiu-Chan. I never go back on my word." He settled her on his shoulders, handing her the hokage hat she loved so much.

"Thank you, Tou-San!" she giggled. "That's my ninja way, too."

**-\[=]/-**

After the family finished their dinner, Miiu felt incredibly tired. Naruto saw that coming. She was so young, and walking long distances was bound to make her tired. Hinata volunteered to tuck her in that night. Naruto kissed Miiu's forehead before wishing her goodnight. His eldest son and daughter, Naeoto and Haiyata, did the dishes while they waited for their mother to come back. Riku and Miya, the middle child and fourth born, continued to eat their dessert when their mother came back to the kitchen.

"She said she had a good day," Hinata smiled. "What was so special about it, Naruto-Kun?"

"Oh," he laughed as he sat up. "It turns out our little Miiu has her first crush."

Naeoto dropped a ramen bowl—Haiyata caught it straight after—when he heard the news.

"Miiu? _Miiu?_" Naeoto queried.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Miya smirked. "That's actually kind of funny."

"Have we met him?" Riku inquired.

"Naeoto and Haiyata have," Naruto laughed. "It's Gaara-San's son, Daiki."

"That's so sweet," Hinata giggled. "Good for her!"

"Does she realize it's a crush?" Haiyata asked. "Or does she think she just likes him better than her other friends?"

"The second one," Naruto chuckled.

"Yep," Haiyata giggled.

"That's our Miiu," Hinata smiled softly.

**-\[=]/-**

**Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate it! Tell me what you think. ;D**

**God bless you all! **


End file.
